Welcome to the Enchanted Forest
by MuseIntoTheNight
Summary: Set after 3x11, Emma returns to the Enchanted Forest, delivered by none other than Captain Hook.


I do not own anything related to this story.

Set after 3x11, Emma returns to the Enchanted Forest, delivered by none other than Captain Hook.

* * *

Emma held her son's hand as they took in the sight before them. Her family's castle, which she last visited as piles of ash and decay, was completely restored without a brick out of place. The walls eerily shone against the dark back drop of the swirling skies above.

"Come, love," Hook patted her on the shoulder as he hurried towards the castle entrance, "I'm afraid we haven't much time."

She ushered Henry along, closely following behind the pirate while trying to grasp what was facing them.

Less than an hour ago she was a normal, single mother in New York, albeit with an oddly-dressed stalker. When their memories returned they came in waves, giant looming waves that laughed at her normalcy and brought mother and son to their knees. Henry seemed to take the ordeal in stride, but Emma still wasn't sure she was over the shock. Jumping through the bean portal to the Enchanted Forest felt like a second punch in the gut, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face everything quite yet.

Hook ran up the last stairs to the entrance and paused, turning around nervously. "I left in a bit of haste, so there's no promise on which of your family members stayed behind. I wasn't exactly privy to their plan of action."

She simply nodded, bracing herself as he opened the door.

The winds picked up as they entered, and Hooked took one last glance up to the sky as he pulled the door shut behind them.

"Hello?" Emma called out, hearing only their own footsteps in the hauntingly quiet castle. She pulled Henry closer as they entered the main foyer, facing two looming white staircases.

Hook heedlessly dashed forward, poking his head past the archway under the stairs, looking left and then right. "They must be in the war room," he concluded, motioning for them to follow.

"Of course we have a war room," she anxiously joked to Henry as they quickened their pace to keep up with the dark-haired man who was leading them through a maze of corridors and stairs.

She wondered what his life must have been like in the year they were apart; what his feelings were now compared to the words he left her with in Storybrooke. She smiled remembering his face when she first opened her door to him in New York, so full of anticipation and.. hope? And the kiss, recalling the moment now she wasn't sure what it meant. She didn't have much opportunity to give it thought now. He went into serious business mode as soon as their memories came back, explaining how their family was in danger from the Wicked Witch, quickly transporting them here with a magic bean.

They were deep into the castle now and the winds were howling louder with every step. She couldn't question his urgency as a small knot pulled in her stomach. Something was coming and she could just feel it.

"This is it, love."

His words shook her out of her thoughts as she finally noticed he was waiting for her to open the final door. She could hear voices as she neared; familiar voices that were long forgotten; voices that had played tricks in her dreams during the past year. She locked eyes with Hook and paused, losing herself in the emotions of his eyes, telling a story that he couldn't say. He nodded for her to continue, and as she steadied Henry under her shoulder, she pushed through the door to her family waiting on the other side.

* * *

A steady stream of arguing was flowing throughout the war room, with insults and blame being thrown back and forth. As they walked past the threshold the room came to a quick hush with all eyes falling upon the newcomers.

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret shouted, running to enfold her in a crushing hug. David wasn't far behind with a loving smile for his daughter and grandson.

"Henry?" Regina was momentarily stunned before rushing off towards her son. "Henry!"

"You have your memories?" David asked, although he already knew the answer by the look on their faces.

It seemed like the entirety of Storybrooke was crammed into the room, and they all came forward in cheers.

"The savior is here!" someone shouted from the back and Emma cringed.

"But.. how?" Regina finally looked up from Henry with a smile on her face.

Emma looked back over her shoulder at Hook, who was leaning up against a marble column, brooding. She noted a slight flash of emotion in his eyes as David walked over.

"You found the magic beans," David stated, astonished.

"Aye."

"I didn't.." he paused, thinking carefully, "I didn't understand where you were gone this past year. But now.." he looked at Emma, then returned eyes on Hook, "thank you for bringing them home," David offered, extending his hand for a handshake.

Hook stood straight, looking at the outstretched hand, "I can't accept your thanks, mate." And with that he stalked out of the room.

Emma looked around the room at the confused looks. She was confused herself. Before she could think, she had turned and was running after Hook.

* * *

"Hook!" she called out, and she thought she saw his sleeve around a turn.

"Hook!" she yelled louder now, the sounds of the storm quickening her pace.

"Hook! You bloody pirate, get back here" she screamed, finally stopping, lost in the maze of corridors.

"I am here," he whispered from behind her.

"What the hell was that!" she screeched at him as she turned around, and her breath hitched at the sight. The shell of the man she once knew was leaning against the wall with complete sadness in his eyes. "Hook," she whispered, holding her hand out to touch him.

"Don't," he flinched, and her hand stopped before it could make contact. "Go save your family" he sighed, looking up. "The Wicked Witch is almost here."

She leaned against the wall next to him, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what this is all about."

"Emma," he breathed, standing straight, "you don't have time for this."

"I'll make time for this. My family can fight without me."

Anger boiled over Hook, "you bloody stubborn woman, that's what this is all about!" He threw his arms up and turned.

She caught his arm before he could run off again. "What are you talking about?!"

"This!" He pointed at her. "You being here!"

She looked confused. "You're mad I haven't taken the time to thank you yet?"

"I'm mad because you shouldn't thank me. I took away your happily ever after!"

Realization dawned on Emma. "You think I was happy in New York? Other than Henry, I was alone. My memories were cobwebs. I was a wreck!" She clutched his arm, "I have every reason to thank you."

"No, lass. It wasn't my decision to make. I've brought you into danger." He looked at his feet, ashamed.

She calmed as a question came to her, "so why did you do it?"

He paused, finally looking up at her. "Because I'm selfish, love."

She wasn't expecting that. "Selfish?"

"I kept my promise, Emma." He watched as her eyes widened. "It tore me apart not seeing you. And then the Wicked Witch declared war, and I had already found the magic beans.."

"Of course you already found the beans," she whispered.

"so I used it as an excuse to bring you back." He sighed, "and now I can't forgive myself for what I've done."

"You silly pirate," she laughed, reaching up to his collar, pulling her face inches from his. "Never regret finding me." She closed the distance and kissed him, feeling real happiness for the first time since Storybrooke. "Never regret returning my memories." She kissed him again, placing her hands through his hair. "And never regret bringing me home to you." And as she kissed him the third time, she could feel him unleash all of his pent-up feelings from the past year, arms snaking around her.

"Now," she said, finally breaking apart, lacing her hand through his, "let's go kill this witch."


End file.
